Metal Gear in College
by xXvampANDraidenXx
Summary: At the Metal Gear College, two boys, Vamp and Raiden, set off an a journey. Will they find true love, or fight over their deepest feelings and nose diorama?
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear in College**

**By. xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chapter One: Dear Dairy**

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're did_

_Was it something I did_

_Or was it something you said_

'_Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne_

It was September of the year 2014 and there was the Homecoming football game at MGS College. The hallways were vacant, as were most dorm rooms. In all of the male dorms, only two men remained behind instead of going to watch the famous sport, and both shared a hallway. Neither man knew the other remained behind though, so they kept to themselves.

The room belonging to one man was decorated lavishly with trophies and posters of pin-up models. This man sat on his bed with his black hair slicked back into a messy ponytail as he wrote in his secret dairy.

_September 16, 2014_

_Dear Dairy, _

_Today in Chemistry I thought about how my nose diorama. _

_There were a few quandaries along the way………………_

"_Reach for the stars, not drugs"_

_Anyways, sorry, I'm silly._

_My nose diorama is the best. It's commended regularly. The contest is in two weeks, and I know that I will definitely win the golden triumph fork._

_In other news, there is a fairly new student. Fair hair, lofty in stature, HE'S QUITE PRETTY~7_

_I think he would make._

_Does that mean he likes to sex a lot?_

_I sure hope so._

_Good night dairy. There's a long day tomorrow, and I need sleep._

_-Vamp (chu ^.^)_

Meanwhile, in the opposite dorm, there was another lonesome man. He had fair hair, he was lofty in stature, and was quite pretty, just as Vamp had said.

He was painting his D: very own nose diorama that Vamp knew nothing off.

Meanwhile, He thought about how his raven-haired acquaintance looked like an angel –not the regular kind, but the really cool kind that's all dark and stuff. And he thinks that he's pretty handsome and he kind of likes him and wants to be his friend and he heard about the nose diorama contest and he thinks that if he wins that maybe the angel-man will think he's cool and then they can be friends…_or more?_

Raidne thinks that maybe.

He's going to write in his own secret dairy, this one's pink. So he puts away his nose diorama to where his nose roommate won't find it because then he will be nosy about it and Raiden doesn't want that very much.

_9/16/14_

_Deary Dair,_

_I saw a handsome fellow today who looked kind of cool and I think I like him. Every time I see him it makes my heart beat fatser, and that means a crush, right? My dad still hasn't accepted my gayness, but I think he will once he sees that I've picked such a handsome man. Then he'll be like, "Jacky boy, why did I ever doubt you?" And things will be cool like they used too be._

_I'm working on my awesome nose diorama, and my artistic skills are really good. So I'm going to sleep, nighttt!_

_-Raiden._

_**P.S. I'm hungry! I think I'll go eat at McMerchant's tomorrow.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or anything like that, but that would be kind of cool.**

**A/N: There's the first chapter of my new Metal Gear Solid story, it's my first story so please be nice, kay? Um, I think it's kind of weird and funny that dairy the milk and dairy the book you write in are spelled the same, yeah?**

**-xXvampANDraidenXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Gear in College**

**By. xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chapter Two: Burgers**

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

'_cause somehow I can't put you in the past_

_-'I'd do anything' by Simpel Plan_

_I sure hope hesees me.. _Raiden could feel the excitement boiling within the very bowels of his heart, because of traumatizaition of his father not being accepting of his liking of males…

Just then, he felt skinny jeans brush across his thigh, he gasped and— It wasVamp! Raiden's eyes turned to little hearts. He could feel the pulsating of his blood and Vamp sniffed real hard.

"Mmm dilicious." Vamp said, talking about the blood smell. They were in Chemistry again and Vamp had a nose diorama on his table. But Raiden pulled his out real quick to impress him!

"That's a real nice nose diorama, kid," said Mr. Snake, the teacher who was smoking even though that was bad for health.

Vamp felt the fury seeping through his eyes and was mad and his blood was hot and burned in him. He screamed, "Hey, no fair! Mine is better, I will get you blonde!"

Raiden was sad, he just wanted to show Vamp the intensity of his growing attraction, and now Vamp was mad! What would he do? He bit his lip as the watery tears welled up in his ducts of tears.

As time passed, Raiden both eyed the clock, it seemed endless… Always checking back on Vamp to see his reactions to different situations, see him strutting in a dignified manner through the room. He eyed his hair, so beautiful… Graceful, He wanted to hold this man in his hearms, but knew his dreams fell on deaf ears.

Class soon ended, Raiden grabbed his yummy, "Uf! I'm still hungry! I can't wait to go to McMerchant's!" After all, he needed comfort food, because he was still sad.

Vamp knew that he had to dinner.. There was no escaping it. Soon a snirk crossed his lips, "McMerchant's is my favorite restaurant… I think I'll go there this afternoon. Ah! Look at the time! I'll go right noow!!"

But he didn't know that Raiden was there two, so he went there and saw a very pretty man and then gasped because he recognized the skinny jeans and shirt, but Vamp wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was hairy, but when Vamp saw Raiden he chest hair stood up on end in surprise. As he was inspecting his skinny blonde opponent he had already bought the cheeseburger that he held in his hand firmly, and he still hadn't gotten his fries so he couldn't leave yet even though he wanted secretly to avoid confrontation. But then Raiden turned around as if sensing Vamp's hard seductive gaze on his butt and he saw him and blushed.

Vamp had no other choice, "You! You are the one who is undermining my attempts to win the golden triumph fork!"

Raiden was afraid that Vamp wouldn't accept him being gay so he didn't tell him the truth and instead said, "Yeah, my nose diorama is better than yours! Hey my burger ready, I am leaving now."

Then Raiden left the restaurant, fighting back tears, but Vamp saw them and instantly felt some sort of protective attachment towards the blonde man, "What have I done?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or Simple Plan.**

**A/N: They didn't write in their dairys this time, but yousaw some real interaction and things are getting good, ne? I think I write Raiden pretty. Leave me a review, I like reviews.**

**-xXvampANDraidenXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Metal Gear in College**

**By. xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chapter 3: Nurses office**

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel_

_Tonight_

_-'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru_

Even though Raiden was still sad from yesterday's burger mishap, he was hungry and wanted to go by some confort food at the market. And so ehe left his dorm room and when he did, the man in the dorm room opposite him came to.

Raiden felt bad because it was Vamp! He wasn't ready to face him again after yesterday's argument.

"Oh, it's you again!" Vamp said with much distain, Raidne thought.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you going to do about it?" Raiden said, his hands on hip.

"I don't like you very much you're mean," Vamp stuck his nose in the air, and Raiden noticed his smoothly mustache and thought it was sexy.

"Oh yeah? You're mean, and I don't like you either, man," Raiden lied, and he didn't like to lie but he was afraid. He tried to stalk away prissily, but his toe caught on a crack on the floor, he twisted his ankle and fell!

"Ouch!" His eyes squinted, he brushed his fingers through his hair above his ear. He eyes tearied up. He attempted looking away, sensing Vamp's awkward gaze on his butt.

"Don't look…" Raiden frowned.

Vamp knew she had to do something, so he decided he should probably do something and picked up the blonde man who was in lots of pain.

"Hey!" Raiden squirmed, but winced, "Put me down!" Even though he liked the feeling of Vamps hairy chest against his face, arms pulsating.

Suddenly, he should about the future, Vamp standing near him with a hand in his, their adorable children running around their angkles. Raiden was wearing his favorite sun dress in the future dream. He sighed dreamily, and he realized real Vamp did the same. Were they thinking the same thing??

Coming back into reality, Raiden realized that they were now in the nurse office. Vamp was awkwardly looking side two side because he didn't want people to think he was gay?

"Oh, wat do we have here?" the nurse with big said, and Raiden didn't notice though 'cause he only had eyes for Vamp.

Vamp echoed with deep voice, "He hurt his ankle. He needs isistance immediately."

The nurse nodded fervently, "yes, Yes, taking him here was a good idea. Put him on this bed here."

As Vamp lowered him to the bed, Raiden's eyes focused on the man's whisker lips. What would Vamp do if he kissed him???? Would he hate him? Probably, so Raiden didn't do it.

Vamp saw Raiden's intensity stare and thought it was attractive, but why did he think that he wasn't gay right? Vamp had a girlfriend awhile ago but broke up wit her so maybe he was gay now? Vamp blushed.

The nurse with big boos cleared her throat, "You can go now, sir."

"Ahem yes I will go," Vamp nodded, not breaking eyes-contact with Raiden until he was gone for the room.

Raiden was left in a daze, _'What just happened?'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or the song Simple and Clen.**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did because I liked it. Sorry my grammar might be bad but I'm not real good at English. Please review you guts!**

**-xXvampANDraidenXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Metal Gear in Coolege**

**By. xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chapter four: Names**

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

'_the reason' by hoobastank_

Raiden goes up to Vamp's dork real shyly because his thoughts some bad about Vamp. He felt goose bumps on his arms. He holding a goody basket as thanks. He swallowed real hard and loud, and knocked on hisdoor.

Quickly, the door opened fast. Vamp stood with his sweaty body because he worked out yoga…

Raiden thought he looked good. Too good. He quickly shoved the goody basket into his arms, eyebrows curling with nervousness. Vamp's little mouth formed an "O" that fit his mustache nicely.

Vamp was pleasantly surprised! But he said with foreboding atmosphere, "You should drop out of the nose diorama, It's dangerous."

Raiden was happy, he was concernered about him? He could suddenly feel Vamp's intense eyes wondering to he butt. He was noticing this more and more! Did he have a stain?

Vamp held a cookie in his palm that he pulled out of the goody basket and eated it real sensually. And Raiden watched his tongue.

Raiden emitted a sound of need. Vamp's shoulders jutted up, "You want a cookie?" Vamp's voice sounding like Phil Lamarr.

Vamp's suddenly noticed something queer! Raiden's pants were gone! "What are your pants?"

Raiden blushed! "I'm… sorry, I thought I…"

Vamp nodded in agreement, "it's okay. Sometimes I do that, too."

Raidened smiled joyfully, Vamp and he had so much in common! If only Vamp knew… Raiden scratched his chin.

"I was um…wondering if you would like to um…"

"Vamp!" Naomi, a girl in their grade ran up and gave Vamp a kiss on the cheek, "dear, it's been so long!"

Raiden ran away real sad like because Vamp liked girls!

"Naomi, I told you we broke up, I don't love you you made the blond man sad." Just then, Vamp realized he didn't know the fellow's name! He shoved Naomi and ran after Raiden.

He ran outside where it was cold and snowing and Raiden was their and tears rolled down his eyes.

"Why did you run, blonde man?"

"No reason. Your name Vamp?"

"Yeah, my name is Vamp, what is your name, I don't know?" Vamp was nearing Raiden and Raiden felt his arms pulsating with wonderment.

"Raiden," Raiden said, his breathe making a puff of white in Vamp's really close face.

"That is a nice name."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid or Hoobastank though I wish I did because then I would mak them love each other and you guys want that oo righ?**

**A/N: Well Vamp doesn't like Naomi and Raiden and Vamp are getting closer and that's development so tune in because that was almost a cliff hanger!**

**-xXvampANDraidenXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Metal Gear in Coolege**

**By. xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chapter five: Casorole**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_supressed by all of my childish feers_

_and ifyou have to leave  
i wish that you would just lev_

'_my imortul' by evenuescunce_

Vamp stared at himself in the mirrir, flexing his really toned and musculare arms. he imagined a certain blonde-hiared fellow runnin his hands up and down them. but then he shook his head to clear the thought because he was not gay. He was about to flex his musclure arms again, but he heard a comotion going on in the hallway.

_What Commotion is?_ Vamp thought, penning his index fingers against his smooth mostache. He made his way at the door and put hand on it. . . He thought.

In the hall, Raidn was whaling! A group of religious gospel singers surrounded him, he joyned the chorus. Vamp could not see this threw the door. Raiden became religious because of gay!

Vamp tried to open door but knob was stuck! he shook it fast-like and the knob came off! But how to get now?

Raiden who was singing in opera voice noticed his love-friend's door knob and door jiggling rhythmically as though it was almost matching up with his song of no more gayness because he loved Vamp and the way he made him feel but there was no way Vamp would love him back so he was sad and wanted the gay feelings all gone.

Vamp strained his eyes muscle and bite his lips, some blood sprinkling downward towards his temples. He about had it! He wanted to feel the adrenaline rush like he had before, next to Rainey. It wasn't lovely, he just wanted to hang. Maybe touch Raiden neck? at least.

Raiden's tempo slowed down as he upraoched Vamp's door, his tos curled. Some chuckles were herd from behind, why do the ladeys laugh?

_**SMOUSH!**_

Raiden felt something smush beneath his foot when he stepped towards the door of Vamp. He looked down. Ohhhh! He understood why ladies laugh at him and thats because he stepped in caserole to Vamp from Naomi left on floor! He started to laugh too.

Vamp heard the familiar chuckle of the blonde man and felt his heart pulsate with warmth and happy. He wanted to know why Raidney was standing outside his door laughing but he couldn't get out. He turned his head and looked at the window he was desperate.

Some caserole came from under the door from the impakt! Vamp looked down real fast and saw what had graiced his path. Some caserole! He smiled a lot because it was the funnyest caserole he had ever scene! Vamp now know why Raiden lauhed, they shared a simylar interest of laughter! His heart pownded.

Raidne then heard Vamp's laugh. It was that intese moment he almost left the religious ladies. He fownd himself making fists! He wanted Vamp to come out of the dor. . .

Raiden knocked on Vamps door real hard which Vamp heard.

"Who is there? Is that you Raiden?" The slick raven-haired man asked, his heard still pounding.

"Yes, its me, I am Raidne!" Raiden sang in his opera voice, but not as pretty as earlier because he was wanting his gay back at this moment, "Can I come in, Vamp?"

Vamp wanted Raiden to come in but the door wouldn't open, "Sorry, blonde man, the door broken. I'll come to you!"

Vamp looked back to the window with a grint that was big. He had an idea!

Raisden observd the door even more! You think Door wouldn't get broken that easily? Raidne thought of Silent Hill.

Meanwile, Vamp inched towards the window. He lifted the firm abs over the frame and soon his legs fownd the salvation on the other syde! He stared down nevously, then hoped down to the bottom floor.

Raiden was growing impashent, He let out a huff very big, the ladies saw his stres. "What's wromg, Raidne?"

Raiden gave them a sympothetuc glance, "I don't think Vamp is coming." the ladyes stared at one another, "vamp is the a devil nayme"

Vamp ran faoster. He wanted to reach Raiden in time!!

Finally Raiden huffed real loud and sighed, "I'm going look for Vamp."

"No Raiden, no!" ladies of gospel exclaimed real distressed-like, but Raiden wasn't paying attention.

He walked down the hall, his Converse shoes squelshing with casorole and then BAM he ran into Vamp! And their lips pressed together on impact!

A giant rush of exctement and Vamp felt the stars peeking into his eyes.. He saw that Raiden had them too.

He lifted hand to Raidne's cheek for such a breef moment...

Raidne was bleeding! Vamp saw the gracful blood and watned to clean him. His first kiss!

Raiden blushed prefoosly and looked away. He didn't notic the blod marks.

"You are bleeding, blonde ma" Vamp said distressed.

"I am bleeding?" Rainde asked, touching his fingers to his lips and they came away red and blood covered, and his mouth formed an 'O'.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office again," Vamp scooped Raiden's legs from beneath him, "When we crashed I might have messed up your balance, Raiden, so this is good that I carry."

Raiden was worried, why would he bleed on something so sseriously fantstic?? raiden's eyes widened and his pupils looked up at the angelisc figure. The ladyes were crazy when they say Vamp was a devil name. Raidne found his arms wrapin around Vamp's waste.  
Vamp's waste figetted. . . Vamp looked down! Raine was snuggling his belly, but why? He seemed dreamily cozy. Vamp was glad that he excorted Raiden to the nurse's office, now. He found new found respect in his window.

**dislcaimer: I dunot' own metal ger soldi it belongs to its owner**

**A/n: sorry it took so long for me to updat i din't mean to taek tat long but there it is and i have more that will be up soun!**

**revew plz!**

**-xxvampANdraidenxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Metal Gear In College**

**by xXvampANDraidenXx**

**Chaptur 6. friendships or more!?**

_i walk a lonely road  
theonly one that i have evur nown_

_i don't know where it goes_

_but its hom to me and i wak alown_

_-bulvard of browken drems by gren day_

School was now and Raiden was sitting with his nose diorama again because Mr. Snake passed them out.

"Okay, kids."

Mister snake played with the cigarate on his soft tongue.

"I will announce winning diorama winner for nose contest."

Vamp's back stifened, he gave a sour look towards Raidne, but somehw, This was softer.. an endearing lok.

Raidne locked eyes with him and remembered kiss. He started to flex his bottom in a nervous twitch. Vamp looked at bottom and grined.

Snake said, "Okay, Otacon, yuo hand me letter where the winner is said inside."

Otacon was realy happy and fetched for Mr. Snake. He gave it to him and gave a really good triumph look.

Mr. Snake nodded and then fownd the letter. He put his thic fingers inside opening and slid them further in. He nodded and pulled out letter. "Good Otacon"  
Vamp grow tense!

Mr. Snake started the purse his lips. "The winner is...."

Raiden started crying! "Stop it! stop it nonsense!" He squinted really hard and shuved hands into his eyes from crying. "why do we have to compeet like this? It reminds me of the war! when I was lung!"  
Vamp suddnly didn't care who won diorama compititishin. He stod and ran over to Raiden desk. "Raiden....!"

Raiden potted and stared up at Vamp's defined shoulder. He set his hand against the crevice. "sorry you had to see me like this."

"Blond man cry again"

"yeah... Raidne cry.."

Mr. Snake let out a grunt, and the lines of vague smile appear on face beneath mustouche. He cross arms over chest satisfied because this what nose diorama contest about. He want students to make lifelong friends.

Vamp and Raiden both spot Mr. Snake and form smile line, to.  
Octagon let out a gasp aas he noticed Rainde's hand on Vamp's crevice! "Are they lovers?!"

The class joined in a drouty laugh.  
Vamp frowned really wide, vampre teeth now going through skin and showing how he vampire.  
Raidene felt bad for Vamp, he looked so saad and confuse! He stood up, too. "Don't laugh."  
The clasroam grow silent.  
Raine set his crevice hand now in Vamp hand.  
Vamp see Raiden looking into him and he knows now that this is the ultimate test of friendship.. or more??  
Mr. Snake's eyebrows raised onto his hairline in surprize.

ocatcon then stoud up, "If your not gay, then I dare you to kiss if you not gay!"  
the class laughed again in harmony, like the chorus of the religious ladyez.

Now raidne see the symbolizism. Pee Pressure slowly pushing the outkastz towards one anoter.  
Raidne looked back at Vamp. Vamp was corling his face, disgusted and deperssed.

"Vamp..look at Rande."  
Vamp look at Rande.

Rande took Vamp's hair quickly, pulling his hair back and his hips fooward, he pull vamp into pashinate kiss!  
Vamp's eyebrows rose to hairline, like Mr. Snake's, only wider and fitting nicely on his forehead curves!  
Such a baroque twested face came apon him.  
he was submizzive, instead Rande! is that pssible? He took moment to enjoy pashin.  
The Class stared! they stunned!  
Mr. Snake stunned too, keeping his eyebrows on his face.  
Otacon pointed as jaw open very wide, but no sound com out.  
Rande released and he feel really good. His beating heart now could soak in Vamp's, but Vamp couldn't know that.

"This pruves that i'm not gay."

Vamp nodded. "I'm not gay either." the class nodded, too.  
Vamp knew know he lied. he denial, He was in love with blonde hair ma.

Vamp could feel the heat in his cheeks of blush. He thought that maybe this sudden plan in his mind would work. "I know how to make everyone sure we aren't gay." He pulled Raiden into kiss again that was passhinful. "That makes you all definitely sure."

Raidne was definitely sure now. The extra kiss must mean that Vamp raelly wasn't gay, just like Otacon said. The more they kissed, the more not gay Vamp was! Raiden started to cry again.

Vamp worried! He set his hand on Blonde man forehed, "please no crying anymore."

Raiden coudln't knowing Vamp will never lube him.  
Vamp could feel the heat on Raidens' head, his burning love just like hi sown. he knew know that he could never leave Raine like Naomi. They were friends forever like lovers.

Mr. Snake got up from his leaning and made his way over to Vamp after both of the boys had sat down again.  
"Vamp. I would like to talk to you at the park."

Vamp raised eyebrows in surprize.

**dislcaimer: i don't own metal gear solid or song**

**a/n: sorry that was abrupt ending but plez revuew?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Metal Gear in College**

**its the last chatper exept the epalog**

Mr. Snake know he invited secretly RAoden, so raidne walk slowly to park, sometimes leaves red. Raiden walked to Snake Mr. who was sitting on a bench and his hand was up like ths on bench.

"Hello, Mr. snake i thought you wanted to speak to Vamp before not me?" Raiden asked with a questonable.

Snake looked at Raidne and his eyebrows were like rased caterpillars and he wiggled his mustache vuluptuously.

"I'm a sexy beast," Snake murmured, and then smiled, "Yes. Come here." There breazed.

There was a breaze of winde and the leives tumbled into the river and floated brown.

Raidn walked to Mr. Snake. Some of his hips came up and sometimes they were kynd of nice, as in a walking. He was silently attacnted to teacher, but it's ok. He hard but still like Vamp. his breath was like white breath. . . it was snowing.

They got realclosed and snake closed his eyes and smooched! raiden on the lips. Raiden was shocked because tongue was there.

'What strange whether pattrens...' vamp thouht as he walked to place of meeting to meet professr Snapek. But then he see blonde man and snake kissing! it got colder and colder in the air, what shold vamp do? shold he repot this to the police? no, that wold hurt his pall!! Vamp sudnly started at Raidne's hard area.

Snake gruntd and stroked the butt of raiden's bottom. Vamp got real sad like and wanted to cryy. He licked his finger and held it up to the wind, "there's a strang winde. Must be the sign of break ups in the are."

"I doesn't like traditonal lov. Three peole in a cupole works to right?" And raiden suddenly here and snake hear too!

That wasn't part of the plan of snake he thought they would break up because he dont approve of male relatonship. he get in trouble and fired if this is herd about by the people of college. snake noted someone watching them, so he shot him 11 times yes. vap and riden were imressed, thay bolth thought how muntch snake protected them from them being killed! snake grunted, he hard all waus, he grumbled, and kissed them all and dumped the boddey in a sewer, im in troiuble now. the ploice are going to come and here me shot and now I got to jail. i might as will live out my pervers fantisys. come over to my front yard and well have some lovin ass and crotch. thay both smiled at eachother!

"when shuld we come ?"assed raindon snake sayed tomarow aftur school!" raydon and vamp walked to thare dorm where thry performed some really gay studding for finals." thay sleped together and on the SAME BUNK!!!!!!!!Q!bed

The next mornnng they go to snake house and they meet at door and kiss pashinately and it is full of passhin. Snak then put fungers into Raidne's roobut. Viamp was really jealous asnake gain, he didn't expect so jealous, but he remembered then that three ppoles in love si someting good! joined in finger butt cahrress. snaked grabbed vamps cock and suprised him, thay were like stiss statues all ofer the place!m? snake nussled hiss mustace in ridond ass yess. thay hed relations for houers, but them suddently ottocon walked in the room! he was originally going to ask snake about exams! but now he is in a situation that he couldent refuse! evereone was still. Suddenly a hot breeze vlew through.

Octocon looked almost happy, and erection all but confirmed the feeling. Snake smirked and walked to him and they began kissing.

Raiden gazed into Vamp's eyes, which were cerulean and glittering. Vamp smiled, "lets get outta here."

Raiden took his hand while Vamp led him to a alley where a poster of a missing dog laying around.

Raiden was suddenly pushed on top of it, as Vamp screamed, "THAT DOG IS MAKING MY COCK HARD!!!!!!!!" and suddenly jumped on Raiden.

Raiden was a virgin, and flushed a deep scarlet-viloet. "butt Vamp! I have to go potty!"

"I like it like that!!!!!"

And suddenly they were totally doing it.

"AH AHH AHHHHHHHH UMMM YAAHHHH!!!! OHMYGOSH MY MOYGOSH!!! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYARR" raiden squezed out a large log that smushed agenst hes public hair/.

Vamp laughed, "I hope you dont get rope burn!!!" Cause Im gonna braid your hair! PUBIC HHAIR! OHOHOHOHOHIIHOHOHOHOHO!!"

And then he braided real good and sensual. It was hawt and it made slick with sweat and all was sensual.

**END exept the epalog**

**i hoped you liked it my frend helped in collabration**

**pleas reviw!**


	8. Epalogue

**metal gear in college  
chapter epalogue: turbency**

**by vamp and raidenxx**

**_there is someone walking behind you  
turn around look at me  
there is someone  
watching your footsteps_**

**_turn around look at me by the vogues. hi_**

Epayloguue

Remember bearplane well jit the turbulencesie the turbency was just so crazy that the ebar plane had to go land emegercnyce (emergyecny landing) in fort weorth.

"we are going be late to nose diorama nationals!" Rayden say to Vamp who look down really sad-like.

"sorry" Vamp said. Vamp regretted that he doesn't know how to wet ride the bearplane any faster. His hands slipped off the wheel few times. He chuckled when his hands slipped off the wheel again after first time. The whil so wet and Raiden chuckle too because his hands are slip. Raiden remembered when they had sex and vamp hands slip then, too. Tthat hot to. Raiden crotch wet as wet hippo.

Meanwhile—wet ride is going too fast too hard and the bearplane is just on fire for a little bit but don't worry bceucuase the wet ride can put out the fire as long as vamp wears the right blgoves. Desbite chuckkel vamp is sad because he spent so money on the lessons for driving bearplane and he not good at flying because of turbancy. He find the write gloves and can drive bearplane and it don'est crash but land in fortheorthw.

"Will we have to wear lots of sunscreen I heard that you had to wear sunscreen here because it's hot!" Emma's mom said I mean Raiden. Ottocon was in the backseat and was mildly worried about the bearplane crashing but at least Vamp had gloves. They landed so that was okay. Ottocon's mom died from drowning.

"hey pass me the pundcake" said raiden as they began to land in the forth wirht. Vamp and ottocon didn't know thwat pindcake was so they got really confused and looked around the bearplane but tocouldnt find the pund cake but they did find the gloves btu it was too late. Raiden stummy was tgrowling because he was so hungry and he blushed and was emabuarssed. Ottocon thought the blushe ohot but raiden was vbelong to vamp and he want to hujmp him. He wish ched coud find the pund otcake for raidne to make him like him like he like vamp. Snake was there too but he was about to die because he was old. Secretly he had eaten all the pound cake.

"Snake where are you poundcakes do you know?" Ottocon asked merely politely. Snake's eye pooped as he was about to open his mouth to talk but he remembered mouth was still filled with pound cake. Ottocon stared at Snake long and hard. "Boo!" Ottocon screamed and Snake's mouth flew open and pound cake flew out he screamed.

Ottocon crossed his arms and his eyes. "Snake that was Raiden's."

Vamp was listening as he put on the gloves he found while snake was pooping earlier but they had a little bit of poop on them too so he only put them on whalf-way. "dod ypiou know some people can eat pund cake faster than I can. Nope? I can eat the ppoiund cake the fastest. Too bad I get shy when I eat ot." Snake died.

"Snake. Sanrk." RaoTtcoan said and the plane crashed. But was landed but vamp crash it into airport.

"we're here!" vamp shout and they make it to convference for nose diorama nationals. In a car. Snake was in coffin in the backseat.

Liquid mom give the award in microfphone he stand on stage and give award. "The winner of nose

diorama award is…"

Oh no then something had to go pee butg thwere was onlty a bathroom on the plane which died because of snake. "don't just stand ther ehandsome. Hold onto my waost. I feel so free-wooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh!" raiden tripped. He was talking to vamp who had to pee and when raiden hit him vamp pee in surprise and it get on liquid. Liquid scream mo and have to leave the stage and doesn't say who wins the award. The secret that Liquid kept before he announce winner is that he thought the winner should be… Liquid's shining eyes glanced over to Snake's dead body. Liquid "Brother" Liquid mom placed a hand on Snake's dead body's nipple. It started raining hard.

"what? Dod the rain….." vamp looked down towards the ground and his halfway-poop gloves, "oh no." He ran really fast intp the bathroom he finally found uh oh it was too late too bad. Anyways the bathroom had blue painted splattered all over it and vamp began to read a book.

Raiden cried towards liquid and snakes nipple and smeared his tears into the nipple. "where did vamp go?" the nipple crusted up a bit and liquid frowned. That wasn't very nice. He kiss liquid on sake eyebrow and rub the nipple clean. Raiden confused go look for vamp and Find them in the bathroom stall reading a book. The book is snake's life story. Raiden's young nose peakered over Vamp's shoulder. Good thing he was wet from the rain because his nose mildly snotty and stain on vamp shoulder created by snot not rain but vamp thought it was romantic because rain stain after they crashed on bearplane made snake go insane and killed his membranes and they failed to land on a plane landing lane in the rain stain. They kiss like of passhin and vamp say "You should of win the award, raidne."

"thank you vamp I think you should your nos ediroamo was the goodest." They kiss some more passhin.

Ottocon's head popped out of the toilet and peaked in between vamp's legs "Nobody addressed my nose diora-" but Vamp screamed again his heart was still weak from pee surprise and he karate chopped Ottocon's nose off. Vamp didn't know his own powerful strength coming from his arms and his lkarakte arm. The nose fell and skidded across the floor "th—" vamp realized something extremely important. Ottocons nose was a nose! He could win the entire contest I mean awward fro m the contest for raiden with a real live nose. Ottocon took the nose and ran off really far and fast "damn it" vamp wanted to whisper but accidentally yelled and it echoed in the bathrom and the toilets.

He want to tackle Ottacon and he run after him but Riaden was still stuck in the kiss and was dragged along by mouth suction. They tackle ottocan and acccidentlaly butt sexc him . he go "Oh!" and they have good relationship. Otaacon gets him dream about getting with Raiden so he happy and give vamp the nose. For diroam. Snake look at the diorama "that's a good diorama you win"!

And liquid aggre.

So Rianden gets the award for best. Vamp pick up nose diorama trophy award and stare at it all long and hard. "Few m onths from now I'll put this on a ring and propose to Raiden" Vamp said full of heart. Snake nodded and smirked. "feh." Vamp looked up at him "you think we make ugly couple?" Snake shook his head "make sure to propose at café."

Ottocon was excited he loves cafes. "Café? Which one?"

Vamp remembered this one birthday he went at a few years ago and he suddenly burped ""wait oops I didn't meant to do that" he was just such a clutz today! Anywas rainforest café was vamps favorite café because of the light up gorilla nipples he used to stare at them long and hard. They weren't really real but vamp knew that. "rainforest café." Snake was adjusting his knee scabs. Oops! "oops" vamp oops. Too many oops….vamp thought to himself holding back tears. Oftencon said "Oh! Ottocon's favorite animal there Is the electric alligator when I eat hamburgers there I stare at that the most! I have at least 50 photographs on my computer of me in front of it but most of the photographs with alligator are during awkward phases when I had forehead acne." "that's it!" Vamp exclaimed. "I come ouot of alligator to propose!"

So when raiden was writeing in his dairy he get a call from limo and says to get in so he gets in the limo. The limo goes to Rainforest Cafee and he waits outside confused? And then he see the alligoator, and he gets frightened! When Raiden was a boy an alligator bit him! And his dad died.

While inside alligator Vamp sweat and heart beat so fast a predator would be able to see him with his special heart beat detector if it were wearing it. Vamp took long hard breaths and grasped his furry chest with his trembling hand and stared at the box that wedding ring was in. suddenly his ears perked up to the top of his head like a wolf when he hear Raidne's footsteps coming near. He knew Ridne liked alligators because won time while they were walking Raide said "I like alligators." Or was that someone else?

Raiden was wearing an outfit tthat was specially made to smell good when he was happy. It was smelling really bad right now and vamp could smell it from far away. Vampalmost popped out but then went back inside because he wasnt all the way ready. He popped out again and slowly slipped outside the alligators mouth like a very fresh caterpillar coming out of its cocoon. Vamp was inching towards smelly raiden as he sniffed the ground and then jumped up really fast above raiden "where is raiden?" he looked down"I found raiden."

Raiden was sweating and smelling like bad costume and looked much worried.

"Why worried blonde man?" Vamp ask to Raiden using pet name?

"I hate alligators!" he start to cry and Vamp feel terribe it was someone else! Who like aligotars.

"I know how to make you feel better blonde, man riadne! Marry me!" he pull out the ring and doesn't feel romantic but needs raiden to stop crying.

Raiden was looking at th ee ring before he realized something. "that ring is not a ring! The pund cake!" vamp was so surprised (not as surpised as before but almost as surpised) so he peed again but only a little because all th epee was gone. Raiden laughed silently and by laugh I mean chuckle like in the plane. Suddenly vamp pulled ou t the real ring and raiden took it fast and curledup and fell asleep with the ring. "io will promise to kill all the alligators. " vamp promised. He cgrabbed raidens limp body and crawled back into the alligator mouth. Then he stared at raiden as he was being asleep an dremembered who the someone else was that liked alligators. It was liquid mom and vamp screamed so loud and it bouncefd off all the sides of the alligators body with sleeping raiden. Sleeping raiden turned around a lot so fast he ripped vamps clothing off. "the choice was mine and mine alone? Vamp promised himself.

There could never be a beter couple than in that allgaitor.

**The end.**

**Author's note: I likekd it the end. Do you like review**


End file.
